


where soul meets body

by missgoalie75



Series: Sense8 AU [2]
Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 09:18:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11354451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missgoalie75/pseuds/missgoalie75
Summary: So, for this particular afternoon, Rory is in her mom’s car with Jess, driving to a used bookstore he had heard about. Her body is technically behind the wheel, but at the moment, Jess is occupying it.





	where soul meets body

Rory only has a week at home before she's in D.C. for the summer, so she's scheduled her time accordingly. Since her mom has an early week, Rory gets breakfast alone, which can be difficult since she has no distraction from Jess; she's doing her best to pretend that they're strangers – acquaintances at most – but it's hard when he's carrying four plates at once on his arms and he's trying to read Dostoyevsky behind the counter during his shift.

Then, she'll spend time doing reading for school until lunch, which she'll try to grab with Lane or her mom, then her afternoon is for spontaneity.

So, for this particular afternoon, Rory is in her mom's car with Jess, driving to a used bookstore he had heard about. Her body is technically behind the wheel, but at the moment, Jess is occupying it.

"I can't believe your mom was cool with this," he says. Sometimes it's truly bizarre to experience this in person, to actually witness from a different set of eyes.

"I think she's beginning to feel a little bad for us, honestly," Rory says. She knows keeping their relationship a secret is the smart thing to do – it would be highly suspicious to be so comfortable with one another after 'just meeting,' but it's admittedly difficult.

"You know, if you didn't go to D.C., we could be official by the end of the summer," he suggests with a raised eyebrow. She didn't think her face could do that.

She sighs. "Trust me, I wish I could not go, but –"

"Harvard, I know."

She likes that he's not upset or angry. There's relief – she knows he can sense it; remnants from her last relationship. She does her best to not compare Jess and Dean since they're so wildly different for numerous reasons, but sometimes they come up, for better or for worse.

"Yeah." She smiles at him. "How's it going with Luke?"

"Not bad. Although I think he would genuinely become mountain man if he could."

"Probably. Is it true that he really blew up a raft for you to sleep on?"

"Yeah, as soon as he passed out I just moved to the couch. He figured out the second night and offered me the bed and he had probably slept in the raft for no more than twenty minutes before it popped."

She laughs with his body. It's strange, but she  _loves_  the sound of his laugh, even though it sounds better when it's actually coming from him and not her.

"He's getting a new one today. But we'll see how long this arrangement lasts."

She furrows her brow. "What do you mean?"

He smirks a little. "Liz apparently shipped my stuff today. I accumulated a lot of stuff."

"There's no room up there."

It's interesting to her how he feels more comfortable fully expressing himself in her body – he shoots her a toothy grin with her mouth.

"You're going to be the death of him," Rory laughs.

"I'm sure he'll take a hammer to a wall and expand the apartment soon enough."

She can see that happening.

She sighs and rests his head back, looking out the window. "Are we almost there?"

"Next town over."

"Okay."

There's a moment of mutual understanding and she's back in her own body, immediately easing off the gas pedal because Jess tends to have a lead foot. She moves her right hand off the wheel and drives a little more slowly, lacing her fingers with his. 

**

They have a system perfected – they each physically cover half the store and visit one another periodically, adding books to growing piles until they meet in the middle and swap their picks.

They hide in the emptiest corner they can find. They read, mostly, but sometimes Jess will fall asleep. She knows he struggles to sleep through the nights. There's kissing – a lot of it – enough to be threatened to be thrown out on more than one occasion, but usually Jess will quip about incorrect shelving and maybe safety regulations that will get staff to leave them alone.

Today, though, they're alone and they were reading, honestly, but their books have been abandoned for the last…well…Rory isn't quite sure how long. Her mind is fuzzy and all she can focus on is Jess holding her face in both hands and that he's licking the inside of her mouth, his thumbs stroking her cheekbones.

Her hips twitch and she wants to sit on his lap, but this is _not_ the place, even though she knows he would _love_ to continue forward.

She gasps for air, their lips parting. "Jess," she exhales. "We need to go."

He hums, his lips having migrated to her neck. She bites her bottom lip to stop herself from moaning.

"Why?" he asks lowly against her collarbone.

"Because we can't do this here."

He smirks against her skin and she flushes hot. "Can't we?"

"Not in front of the books!"

"Some of these books include pornographic prose…"

"Not the children's books."

"We're not near the children's section. We're in the…" he lifts his head to look at the surrounding shelves. "Outdated travel section. Hey, I think this book on Guatemala is from the eighties." He reaches past her to grab the book.

"You're kidding," she says flatly.

He blinks. "I thought you were insinuating that we should stop our current activity. I'm finding a new one."

"Reading a severely outdated travel guide to a country that you're definitely not going to visit?"

He shrugs. "Kills the mood, doesn't it?"

She sighs. "Fair enough. Let's have a look at it."

**

All the windows are down and Jess is actually driving this time – body and all – and Rory has her eyes shut, an arm out the window catching the wind. He's abiding by the rules of the road and going the speed limit, maybe even slower than that.

This is always the worst part – coming back.

He'll drop her off at home and he'll walk back to the diner. Rory and her mom will most likely eat there for dinner and Rory will do her best not to stare. Jess will visit her at night and maybe they'll continue what they had started in the bookstore, and then the night will end and the process will repeat itself.

But for now, she focuses on the warm breeze, the small pile of books between her feet, her mind going through the other three piles in the back seat. She opens her eyes every other minute to look at Jess, who meets her gaze at once. He smiles once – a brief one – but it makes her unbearably happy.


End file.
